As The Last Petal Fell
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Beauty and the Beast!AU. Barty is held prisoner in a strange castle. Just when he thinks things can't get any worse, he's greeted by a talking teapot. BartyRodolphus.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

 **Great AU Competition** \- Fairytale AU - "Please don't interrupt me." / Dandelion / Nervous.

 **Slytherin Challenge** \- Rodolphus Lestrange

 **Build A Fic Challenge** \- RodBarty / Beauty and the Beast!au / Pacing Nervously / Hunger / Lucky

 **Rainbow Competition** \- Blue 3 - Thunderstorm

 **100 Pairings** \- RodolphusBarty

 **Theme Challenge** \- Chaos 5 - An AU

 **100 Ways to Say I Love You** \- "You're warm."

 **Mortal Kombat Competition** \- Kung Jim - A slash pairing.

 **Build Your Cube** \- "You can't do this."

* * *

 **As The Last Petal Fell**

* * *

The cell was small, barely three strides in length. A tiny mattress with a threadbare blanket sat in one corner, a bucket in another. Nervously pacing back and forth, Barty couldn't stop himself from glancing at the caged door every few seconds.

He'd never expected his night to end like this when he'd called upon the old castle for shelter from the thunderstorm raging outside. He still wasn't completely sure how he'd ended up locked away in the tiny prison, but whoever, or whatever had put him here had picked him up like he weighed nothing and carried him, screaming and kicking, through the dank corridors.

Creaks echoed around him, and he jumped at every tiny bang or whisper or whistle, each time convinced that the thing that had trapped him here was coming back to get him.

"Hello."

Spinning around in the cell, Barty looked everywhere for the owner of the voice but he found nothing. He ran a hand roughly through his hair, pulling at the ends in anguish. Things like this just didn't happen in real life.

"You really shouldn't do that, dear. You'll hurt yourself."

"Who said that?" Barty asked, looking around wildly once more.

"Down here, dearie."

Eyes wide as he took in the sight before him, Barty stumbled backwards until his back hit the stone wall. A teapot. A talking teapot.

"Would you like a cup of tea? You're looking a bit pale."

Barty shook his head, wondering why he was humouring what could only be a hallucination. Hunger must have brought it on, he decided. It was the only explanation. He hadn't eaten for the couple of days he'd been travelling and now, locked in a dungeon, he must be feeling the effects.

He must be. The other option…

Magic didn't exist.

* * *

"Rodolphus, the boy in the cell… he could be…"

"Do not say it, Rabastan. I have no time for your romantic notions."

"He could be the one to break the spell. To return us to… to make us human once more. Time is running out."

"Rabastan."

"Just think about it, Rod. Please… if not for yourself then for the rest of us. Andromeda…"

"Rabastan!"

Rodolphus swept from the room, unable to listen to Rabastan any longer. Why did they never understand that the last thing he needed was hope? The boy in the cells would be the same as all others.

Picking up an ornate mirror, he glanced at himself with a sigh.

After all, who could fall in love with the face of a monster?

* * *

"Andromeda? You spoke to the boy?"

"Of course. The poor dear is terrified, obviously. I don't think he believed me to be real, Rab. Really… I think we might be fighting a battle when the war has already been lost. Rodolphus will never take the time to let the boy know him, and the boy… he is too young, too innocent to fall in love with a man such as your brother."

"I cannot contemplate the alternative, my dear. Petals are falling. I refuse to give up hope that I'll hold you in my arms once more."

"Rab… I love you, silly man."

"As I love you."

* * *

Barty startled awake from his unrestful doze, unaware for a moment as to what brought him back to wakefulness until he saw the hulking figure in the doorway.

Scrambling up the mattress to sit back against the wall, Barty watched the massive… thing approach.

"Dinner will be served in an hour. Someone will be along shortly to show you where to clean up and make yourself presentable. If you would like to eat then it will be with -"

"What are you?"

"Don't -" the figure started to shout before he visibly took a moment to calm himself. "Please don't interrupt me. If you would like to eat, then it will be with me. Otherwise, you'll starve. It is your choice."

Barty held his breath until the figure left his sight. He was trembling against the wall with fear. He still didn't know exactly what it was that was holding him prisoner, but the voice had been harsh and cold, gruff but strong in the silence.

Unfortunately, he was starving, and he knew he didn't have much of an option but to go and eat. Still leaning against the wall, he let his head fall into his hands. He didn't know how he was going to get himself out of this mess, but he knew he had to at least try.

* * *

The dining hall was huge. Every step that Barty took echoed around the room, making him feel even more uncomfortable than he already did.

In front of him was a talking, sneering, clock. Apparently he wasn't hallucinating the talking teapot earlier… that or he was currently lay in the snow somewhere, almost dead and dreaming randomly. He wasn't actually sure which situation would be better at the moment.

"Sit."

Barty jumped, turning to see the figure from earlier staring at him from across the table. In the light, Barty could see him far more clearly. Half man, half… monster, the thing was glaring at him as though Barty had offended him simply by existing.

He did the only thing he could.

He sat.

The table was long, and as they were sitting at opposing ends, Barty figured that he probably wouldn't be expected to talk. Probably a good thing, as he was quite sure if he tried to speak, he'd vomit. Shifting, nervous and fearful of doing the wrong thing, he waiting impatiently for the food to be served.

The bowls appeared out of nowhere. Just… appeared. On the table.

Blinking, Barty shook his head. A soft clinking was his only warning that the talking teapot was back, and as it… she?... hopped up onto the table, he recoiled as far as he could into his seat.

"Don't be scared, dearie," the teapot murmured quietly. "You won't be hurt here. Have some tea. It's dandelion, you'll enjoy it."

"I don't…"

"Drink it," the growl came from the opposite end of the table.

"I don't want it!"

The monster reared up, banging a fur covered hand on the table. "Then you'll sit in your cell until you can be polite!"

"You can't do this!" Barty argued. "I'm not your prisoner!"

Barty found himself picked up by the scruff of the shirt he'd been given, once more carried towards the cell he'd found himself in earlier. Unceremoniously thrown onto the mattress, he only saw the back of the monster as he was once more left alone.

* * *

Rabastan moved quietly down the corridor, hopping as lightly as he could against the stone floor. He knew that if Rodolphus found him, he'd be in a whole heap of trouble, but he was determined he would hold his woman in his arms and if the boy held the answer, then Rabastan would damn sure make it so that he fell in love with the stubborn ass of a master.

"Kid. Hey, Kid. Wake up!"

The young man startled awake, confusion on his face as he glanced around the cell. Rabastan watched the dawning understanding appear with some sympathy. He knew it couldn't be easy for him.

"I'm Rabastan. Come on, I'm going to show you around. No use you sitting in this drafty old cell for the rest of your life."

"Why?"

"I'm pretty sure you need food, and you should learn your way around your new home," Rabastan replied easily, jumping onto the lever that unlocked the cell door. "Come on."

He waited, rather impatiently, for the youngster to climb to his feet and follow.

"What's your name?"

"Barty."

"Ah. I'm Rabastan. Earlier, you met my lovely wife, Andromeda. And… I believe Lucius."

"The clock?"

"Yeah. Did he sneer at you?"

Cheered by the amused snort from Barty, Rabastan began pointing out rooms and explaining the history of the castle. So lost was he in his guide, he didn't realise he'd lost his charge until it was too late.

* * *

Barty raised a hand to touch one of the remaining petals on the most beautiful dark red rose he'd ever seen. It was a shame it wasn't in full bloom, he was sure it must have been stunning once upon a time.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

Twirling around to see the man-monster stalking towards him, Barty backed into the table, almost knocking the rose from it's stand. Only the fast reflexes of the other saved it.

"Get out."

"I -"

"GET. OUT!"

Barty didn't need to be told again. Racing from the room, he moved down the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him, jumping over both Rabastan and Andromeda as they called for him to stop and wait.

"Little itty boy couldn't stand the Master's temper?"

Ignoring the taunt by the coat stand, Barty threw open the door to the castle, cringing slightly against the thunder still rumbling ahead, and ran out of the castle, never pausing to look back.

* * *

"Show me the boy."

* * *

"Why did you help me?"

Rodolphus cringed as Barty ran a damp cloth over a scratch on his arm.

"You were out there because I lost my temper," he admitted. "Couldn't very well let you die. Rabastan would never have let me hear the end of - Ouch!"

"I'm sorry. They need cleaning. Hold still."

"It hurts!"

"Stop being a baby!"

Barty winced when he realised what he'd said, but he continued cleaning the wounds regardless. They sat in silence for a while and Barty leant back on his heels when he was done, admiring his handy work for a few moments.

"You're all done. I..uh… What's your name?"

"Why?"

"You saved my life. I should know your name."

"... Rodolphus."

"I'm Barty. Thank you."

"You're… welcome. Come, I'll show you to your room."

* * *

Days passed as Barty got used to the castle and it's inhabitants. Rabastan and Andromeda became his friends, though he did his best to avoid Lucius.

More importantly, he got to know Rodolphus. When he looked past the fur and his still present fear, the man could be witty and even almost kind at times. While still gruff, he no longer shouted at Barty, and he'd even engaged in a rather fun snowball fight with him one afternoon.

The thought that he was missing something was ever present though, and Barty suspected the big secret was held by the rose that he'd seen the night Rodolphus had saved his life from the hungry wolves of the forest surrounding the castle.

Wandering the corridors before dinner, Barty heard voices coming from a closed off room.

"... The boy will never love him! Rabastan, hope is cheap! We are doomed to die as we live."

"You don't know that!"

"The rose is almost bare. There is but one petal left. We would never be so lucky. Give it up."

"Until I can no longer move, I shall never give up."

"More fool are you."

* * *

"Rodolphus?"

"Yes?"

"What's the deal with the rose?"

Rodolphus looked at Barty sharply, frowning. "The rose is none of your concern."

"Please? I know it's important. Does it hold the answer to turning Rabastan and Andromeda back human? I'd like to help if I can."

Rodolphus raised a hand, resting a gently hand against Barty's cheek. "It is too late for us to be helped, Barty. I will not condemn you to the same fate. You may take one of the horses from the stable tomorrow at noon. They know the way to town. I wish for you to be… happy."

"I… don't understand."

"No. I don't suppose you do. But you will. One day."

* * *

"I can't tell you," Rabastan muttered. "Rodolphus has forbidden us from speaking of it."

"But… I want to help," Barty argued. He'd gotten no further with Rodolphus and while he was happy that he was no longer being held prisoner in the castle, he was surprised to find himself reluctant to leave.

"I know. I know. If the last petal falls… we are stuck. Animated objects, never changing, never growing. Rodolphus will be forever… as he is."

"How can I stop that from happening?"

Rabastan sighed, hopping away from Barty's room. When he was far enough away that he couldn't be heard, he took a deep breath.

"You just have to fall in love with the unlovable."

* * *

"I thought you'd left."

Barty looked over his shoulder to see Rodolphus approaching him. He was once more admiring the rose… what was left of it. One final petal on the stem.

"I couldn't. I tried but… I didn't want to leave you."

"Why?"

Barty shrugged, leaning into Rodolphus when he reached his side. "You're warm."

"The fur, I suppose."

Chuckling, Barty nodded. He'd finally worked it out as he saddled up the horse to leave. He watched as the last petal fluttered lightly, before dropping from the stem.

"I love you, Rodolphus."


End file.
